battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marise
History When the Core of the Mutliverse was first created, it immediately knew that it would require a protector, a guardian to defend it from the inevitable evils that would eventually rise. So, after two millions of years and four eons of preparation, the Core finally created its perfect being, and the most powerful that the multiverse would ever see. This was Marise: the original deity. He was pure divinity and knew only that of goodness and prosperity. Made up entirely of the Core's unfathomable energies, Marise was destined for absolute greatness, and possessed the power to rally entire realms to face off against whatever enemies threatened to destroy the multiverse. His soul was holy and perfect, and he lived to defend the core until his very last breath. Everything about Marise was without flaw, and the Core soon believed that it was time for its child to procreate and spread this purity across the entire multiverse. The Core then created a suitable partner to assist Marise in his mission, and one that would remain with him until the end of time: Tiamat. Determined to fulfill the Core's wish, Marise, with the help of his newly made wife, went on to conjure up his own race of powerful beings that would help him spread holiness throughout all that existed. These were the Yakuza. Before long, Marise and his people had their own entire realm within the multiverse, and their future was bright and flourishing for the foreseeable future... Or so it seemed. Eventually, the Core began sensing Marise's lust for power grow stronger and stronger by the day. It knew that he wouldn't be satisfied for long, and the image of the Core's perfect creation was beginning to crack. Soon, Marise's thirst had reached its zenith, and the age of terror had begun. No one and nothing could stop the overwhelming, and seemingly infinite power that Marise wielded; the Core had gifted its child with far too much. Marise was truly unstoppable, annihilating entire galaxies just to show his dominance, and taking control of hundreds of thousands of realms and planets alike. He had turned his back on everything that he originally believed in, and fought for; the notion of total domination and power having corrupted his soul. At this point, over a third of the multiverse was now in Marise's control, and it appeared as though he would soon take over it all. That is until the last remaining deities had had more than enough with their fellow brother's antics, and combined their power for one last, desperate attempt to stop him. By some miracle, they at the very least managed to seal Marise away in a tomb enhanced with their power, hoping that he'll be locked away forever. However, the last deities had put all their strength into such, and as a result, are no more. There have been whispers recently that minuscule cracks are beginning to show on the tomb's surface; the magical properties slowly but surely deteriorating. Said whispers are nothing more than rumors of course, or so everyone is led to believe. One thing is for certain, however: Marise will rise again one day, and the age of terror will reign down upon the entire multiverse. Appearance Horrifyingly intimidating and woefully fierce wouldn't even begin to cover Marise's appearance. Standing at over 7 feet tall, the original deity casts a dominating shadow over any who oppose him. Striking, and glowing yellow eyes eerily stare deep into one's very soul, and long black hair slithers its way down his back. Five devilish horns crown from Marise's cranium, and diamond hardened plates run down either side of his flanks, forming an impressive "cape" of sorts. Pale, almost blue skin makes Marise all the more unsettling to look at, and his entire being is permanently surrounded by an aura of pure energy and power. Powers/Abilities The most powerful being in the entire multiverse, is what Marise both is and was. He was created entirely out of the energy from the Core of the Multiverse, and was granted power of unfathomable scale. Able to destroy entire galaxies with a snap of his fingers, shatter planets with a simple wave of his hand, and control both the mind and soul of any beings of his choosing... There is a reason why even the strongest gods of today still shudder upon hearing his name. If allowed enough time, Marise would have the capability of destroying the entire multiverse that currently exists, or bend and shape it to his will. Marise has conquered whole worlds without raising a finger, and eradicated entire armadas and civilizations with a mere flick of his finger. His continuously grows throughout the years, always giving Marise a clear advantage. If he were to ever return, then there are many who doubt that there would be anyone that could possibly have a chance at stopping him. Not even the ninjas themselves. Weapons/Equipment Blade of Infinity: The Blade of Infinity is a weapon that was created purely from the Core of the Multiverse. It's power is unmatched by anything else out there, and is unlike anything that the multiverse has ever seen. With one swing, this weapon wields the potential to disrupt entire realms, de-stabilize half of a galaxy and send it flying through space, and create new worlds. The sharpness of the Blade of Infinity knows no bounds, cleaving worlds and stars in half with ease. This blade cannot be broken by conventional means or otherwise; even the strongest of weapons wouldn't deal a scratch to it. The Blade of Infinity also has the ability to steal entire weapons away from their users, and combine their energies with its own, as well as from said users themselves. Personality "Charismatic, yet unrelentingly cruel", would be the perfect way to describe Marise. He could not care less who nor what he steps on, and crushes, and what he destroys. He is a merciless tyrant who's brutality has no end, and yet, on the other end of the spectrum, Marise could be someone whom you could have an intelligent conversation with. While horrifyingly cold, Marise also lures you in with his soft spoken yet commanding voice, and overall calm and collected demeanor. Said facade does not fade even when he is slaughtering millions of innocent souls, and his words are ones that you would want to listen to, even under the notion of him being the most evil being in all of existence. Marise is incredibly intelligent and well-mannered, always speaking rather pleasantly even when he is clearly and blatantly threatening someone.